A Silent Letter
by Violette Moore
Summary: He estado pensando en ti, querido amor ¿Qué debería hacer? (Fic para el reto especial "Casos de amor" del foro "221B Baker Street"


Saludos. Este fic participa en el reto especial "Casos de amor" del foro "221B Baker Street" ninguno de los personajes me pertenece: Sherlock Holmes es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la serie pertenece a la BBC, sin más que agregar, espero sea de su agrado.

.

.

* * *

**A Silent Letter.**

* * *

.

.

Sentados en sus asientos los tres detectives dilucidaban. Mycroft con cierto aire de indiferencia, Lestrade ligeramente molesto y Holmes estúpidamente contento. Esto llevaba sucediendo desde el día 1ero y sencillamente, resultaba inverosímil que tras 14 días siguieran sin pista alguna de quién era el _"admirador secreto"_ de Sherlock Holmes.

_._

_"He estado pensando en ti,_

_querido amor, ¿Qué debo hacer?"_

_._

Así se firmaba la última carta dedicada a él en el diario matutino de Londres, las anteriores eran una serie de poemarios donde se describían aparte de todos los atributos con que los dioses lo habían bendecido, detalles tan íntimos que resultaba ofensivo pues la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera los conocía él y el jodido bastardo narcisista como él solo, había estado encantado de la vida determinando a que correspondía cada uno:

_._

_"Hoy cuando abrí la ventana,_

_escuché los pasos del tiempo,_

_Ah, tus gestos y sonriente cara,_

_son mi más grato recuerdo."_

_._

Carta del día 5, esa tarde Holmes había decidido tocar frente al Big Ben, ofreció un concierto a las palomas pues según dijo, los jueves es cuando le surge cierto amor por la tocatta.

_._

_Quédate conmigo,_

_hasta que me duerma._

_No dejes escapar tu mano gentil._

_._

Carta del día 9, estaba detrás de un caso y según comentó en algún punto entre Baker y Road Street, alguien tomó su mano, él no le dio mayor importancia aunque al llegar a casa encontró una nota dentro de su bolsillo que decía así:

_Es como cuando era un pequeño niño y me perdí_

.

.

—Está más que claro que es un degenerado que lo sigue a todos lados —determinó Lestrade—

—Lo que está mas que claro, querido hermano —cortó Mycroft— es que tú y tu sobrada desobediencia siguen igual que cuando vivíamos en casa

—¿Y qué hay de tus cámaras? —Mycroft resopló, como si no supiera que por petición de su madre, ninguna de ellas lo perseguía a él— _Es tu hermano, no un delincuente, déjalo en paz._

Y ahí estaba su paz, en un compendio de trece cartas que denotaban que el autor, no solo se estaba acercando sino que a la vez, se estaba impacientando.

_._

_Estoy cruzando el distante océano,_

_Nunca más voy a tener miedo_

_._

—Ya apareció la siguiente —comentó él— mientras leía la versión electrónica que llegaba mucho antes que la impresa.

_._

_Ansío ver tu rostro,_

_en las claras aguas._

_Querido amor,_

_esta noche, me entregaré a ti._

_._

Sherlock brincó en su asiento, los otros dos tenían pinta de querer llenar de plomo al susodicho "inquilino" pues era ese nombre el que utilizaba para firmar sus cartas.

**_Para el Señor Sherlock Holmes del que desea ser,_**

**_Inquilino en su corazón._**

.

.

14 de febrero.

¿Por qué no lo sorprendía? era una declaración con todas sus letras y lo único que quedaba por hacer era hacerse a la idea de que pronto lo vería correr de la mano de alguien, que no sería él.

Se levantó de su asiento haciendo caso omiso del resto, de pronto sentía el estómago revuelto.

—¿Usarás el baño?—él asintió luego de botar su computadora portátil y asegurarse de darle la espalda—

—No tardes mucho, quiero arreglarme para él —gancho directo al hígado— ahora sí iba a vomitar en serio y por la expresión de los otros, quedaba claro que pensaban hacer lo mismo.

**...**

Las horas se consumieron así, mientras él decidía dar de baja su blog y ahogarse en taza tras taza de té.

—¿Nos vamos? —la pregunta le llegó por la espalda— ahí estaba él, radiante, cautivador, elocuente, el tono perfecto de voz en el cuerpo más exquisitamente vestido.

—¿Tú y yo? ¿A dónde?

—A conocerlo —se hecho la bufanda al cuello mientras el doctor lo miraba con gesto contrariado, ¿ir con él? —cómo no— es decir, si se ahogaba en el Támesis, que mejor. Tomó su abrigo y sin mas partieron en dirección del encuentro.

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna hasta que el vehículo aparcó en el lugar indicado, Holmes fue el primero en bajar, él por su parte, ya no quería hacerlo.

—¿Estás bien? —asintió— tomándose su tiempo para aceptar la mano que le era ofrecida.

**...**

Un escenario precioso.

La luz del sol refleja sobre las claras aguas del río, vieron el atardecer encerrados en su mutismo, Sherlock se cansó rápido de esperar, escrutaba las sombras aunque no había mucho que observar a esas horas y en ese día en particular.

Todas las parejas debían estar en lo suyo mientras la luz del cielo pasaba de naranjas a violáceos y por último negros.

Ahí no había nadie, más que ellos dos.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Dejarme plantado A MI —gritaba a todo pulmón de regreso— él estuvo tentado a decir que debía deberse a que tenía que ir solo, pero como estaba aliviado de no tener que conocerlo, simplemente se cayó.

Una vez en casa, cada uno volvió a lo suyo, es decir, a hacer lo que era enteramente suyo:

Una novela, una bebida.

Una sonata y una charla de dos almas que se abrazan.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente los diarios tenían una nueva nota.

.

_En el lejano cielo nocturno,_

_que mis dedos no pueden alcanzar,_

_las estrellas están siendo liberadas._

_._

_._

_Comencé esta carta esperando que de mi te enamoraras,_

_pero ahora sé que es imposible._

_¿Cómo podrías amarme a mi?_

_Cuando ya amas a alguien más._

_Querido amor,_

_este es el adiós._

_._

—¿Y bien? —pregunto el doctor— Te ofreció una disculpa

—Irrelevante.

.

.

* * *

_**Violette Moore**_


End file.
